Love
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: Before the curse they were happy but a misunderstanding drives them apart from each other. Rumpelstiltskin has only been looking for one of his soul mates because the evil queen had done something to his other soul mate. When the curse is finally broken will Rumpelstiltskin and his two soulmates finally be reunited? Why does The Evil Queen want to kill one of rumpeltsiltskin's mate
1. Prologue

**Love**

**I do not own Once upon a time or Harry potter! But I do own any of the oc's in this story!**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin / Mister Gold x Belle x Harry Potter**

**Rating: T or M depends on the later chapters!**

**Warning: Some bad words and there will be some violence.**

**Summery is the prologue!**

**Note: Yes, I know the story title maybe a little corny just deal with it. This is my first Harry Potter and Once upon a time crossover. I dedicate this story to my friend Pup (this is my nickname for my friend) and her boyfriend J. Bonds (I Won't say his real name sorry).**

**Okay now sit back read and review.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Prologue**

* * *

Love.

Love is the most powerful of all magic.

Love is to be treasured.

True love can break any spell or curse.

Love can over come war.

Love can over come hate.

But love is fragile.

Love can be broken if there is no trust and faith.

You must have trust and faith for love to grow stronger then hate and betrayal.

Here is a tale of a man who was given two soul mates but threw them away because he thought himself a beast that no one could ever love him. Soon the man will be reunited with his two beloveds again.

One is imprisoned and remembered.

One is left in a coma and forgotten.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I hope you like this story. See you in the next chapter! Please review because help it keeps my stories going. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Love**

**I do not own Once upon a time or Harry Potter! But I do own any of the oc's that appear in this story.**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin / Mister Gold x Belle x Harry Potter**

**Rating: T or M depends on the later chapters!**

**Warning: some bad words and there will be some violence.**

**Note: I dedicate this to my friend Pup (This is my nickname for my friend) and her boyfriend J. Bonds (sorry I won't say or type his real name).**

**Okay now sit back read and review.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**-In the Fairytale world-**

In a village surround by a dark forest there an orphan boy who lived with his wealthy relatives. The boy was badly treated by his relative's but he would just put on a fake smile and say that everything was okay when everything wasn't okay. The boy's name is Harry J. Potter whose parent's were killed by Tom Riddle's insane older brother.

Wearing some of Dudley's old clothes Harry was doing tasks that were not meant to be finished in one day. The day's heat was getting to Harry but he had to keep going or he would face the wraith of his uncle Vernon. When Harry was about to pass out when behind him he heard "What's wrong dearie" startled Harry turned around to see an odd looking man behind him. Harry was about to say something when he was shoved aside by his relatives. Vernon demanded that the odd stranger tell him why he was on private property and what he wanted from his family. The odd man kept staring at Harry and said "I want this boy" Vernon shoved Harry to the odd man and said "Now leave!" with that Petunia, Dudley and Vernon walked back in to their house leaving Harry with the odd man.

**-In Story Brooke-**

A boy whose name is Henry was standing in front of a locked hospital room with a very big book. Henry kept looking in the book to find out who could be in that room but he couldn't find any information. Henry could only hope whoever was in that locked room wasn't included in Regina's evil plan. Henry leaves to find the one person who could break the town's curse.

A little later Regina was in front of the same hospital room like Henry had been but she knew who was locked in the room. Regina knew if this person's power mate found out that he was still alive, she would be doomed. Regina lefted to find her adopted son Henry.

**-In the fairytale world-**

During all the traveling Harry learned the odd man's name is Rumpelstiltskin. Harry wondered why a powerful man like Rumpelstiltskin needed someone like Harry. Every time Harry asked a question Rumpelstiltskin answered with another question. So Harry decided to keep quiet till they got to were Rumpelstiltskin was going.

The next day Rumpelstiltskin and Harry came to a beautiful dark castle. Rumpelstiltskin turned to Harry and said, "Welcome to my home dearie" with that they both walked in to the castle. Harry was shown a room and was locked inside. Sighing Harry sat on the end of the bed knowing that he had lost his freedom. Later Rumpelstiltskin told Harry that he was in charge of the stables and gardening with that they both went to eat dinner.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter one because I decided to finish writing chapter two before typing which has become four or five pages long, wish me luck. Please review and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Love**

**I do not own Once upon a time or Harry Potter! But I do own any of the oc's that appear in this story.**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin / Mister Gold x Belle x Harry Potter**

**Rating: T or M depends on the later chapters!**

**Warning: some bad words and there will be some violence.**

**Note: I dedicate this to my friend Pup (This is my nickname for my friend) and her boyfriend J. Bonds (sorry I won't say or type his real name).**

**Okay now sit back read and review.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**-In Story Brooke-**

Regina was in her office doing some paperwork when she felt something go through her. A few minutes later Regina was startled when she heard the clock tower that meant the person who was destined to break the curse had arrived.

Unknown to anyone in the locked hospital room that held only person whose fingers slightly moved and then their movement stopped.

Regina was happy to see her son but she was surprised to see a blonde haired woman, who she learned was named Emma Swan, was coming up behind her son. Regina knew just by looking at the woman she could see Prince Charming and Snow White in Emma Swan. Regina invited Emma to sit but Emma said that she should find an inn and Henry recommended Granny's inn and café.

Emma was on her way to Granny's inn and café. When she got to the inn Emma could see that it look comfortable and welcoming. Emma entered the inn to see a sweet older woman and a feisty rebel of a younger woman. The older woman smiled when she saw Emma and said "Mayor Regina called to tell us that you were coming. Now let me get you room key. I'm Granny and this is my granddaughter Ruby." Emma got her key and went to her room to rest.

Granny was surprised to see a stranger in Story Brooke. Ruby on the other hand was excited to see a new face in the small town of Story Brooke. Granny and Ruby locked everything up for the night and went to bed.

The door to the locked hospital opened to reveal a young male on the bed.

The next morning Emma went to the café ordered breakfast and a hot chocolate with cinnamon. After eating Emma went to look around at the shops. Emma went in to a used bookshop that probably never been given a second glance. Among the books Emma found a small wooden box with a phoenix craved in to it. Emma took the box and a book to the cashier who said the box was not for sale because it belonged to Mister Gold. Emma took her book and lefted the shop. The cashier sighed when Emma left because he knew its real owner somehow misplaced the box.

Regina was picking an apple from her tree and said, "I knew you would come Mister Gold" behind her the man who was now known as Mister Gold chuckled.

After school Henry met Emma at Granny's café for hot chocolate. Henry showed Emma his big book of fairytale's. Emma who looked at some of the pages became confused and said "Henry do you know why these pages are blank?" before Henry could say anything he was interrupted by Regina who came to pick Henry up from the café. All alone Emma decided to order an early dinner and another mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

In an underground room under the hospital there was a young woman locked up. The only thing the young woman could whispery say was:

"**Help us"**

**-The Fairytale world-**

It's been a year since Harry met Rumpelstiltskin on his wealthy relative's land. Harry was cleaning the horses' stalls when a letter for Rumpelstiltskin arrived. Harry took the letter to Rumpelstiltskin who left the castle leaving Harry by himself in the castle hall. Harry knew he would face Rumpelstiltskin's wraith but he still rode away from the castle on a stolen horse.

A few days later Rumpelstiltskin returned with a young woman to the castle only to find that Harry was gone. Rumpelstiltskin was so angry that he locked the young woman up and went after Harry.

**-In Story Brooke-**

Mister Gold who owned almost everything in Story Brooke was in his pawnshop checking the shelves looking for a small wooden box with a Phoenix. He was getting annoyed when the used bookshop owner came in holding the wooden box. Mister Gold put the wooden box on the shelf wondering how did the wooden box have gotten on the shelves of the used bookshop. When Mister Gold went in to another room the wooden book opened to reveal three ribbon's one blue, one green and one gold.

Regina was surprised and startled to see that the locked hospital room was unlocked and the door was opened to reveal the only occupant of the room. She looked at the room's only occupant and said "I will never let you three see each other again!" slamming the door shut.

Emma went to Henry's school and met his teacher Mary Margaret who he said is Snow White. Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry went to Granny's café to get some lunch.

Unknown to anyone in Story Brooke an owl landed on a tree branch waiting for her master.

Mister Gold was eating lunch outside when he saw a woman who looked like a horse with a boy who looked like a pig and a man who looked like a walrus. After Mister Gold saw the three people who looked like animals anger boiled through him.

**-In the Fairytale world-**

It's been a few days's since Harry rode away from Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Harry on the stolen horse trying to decide on where to go when an arrow hit him. Harry was sent flying from his horse that bucked him off and ran away. Harry was able to drag himself in to bushes avoiding being captured by men in black armor. When the men in black armor lefted Harry dragged himself back out of the bushes. Harry knew if the would didn't kill him then the blood loss would. Harry was startled when he heard "Well dearie it looks like you should have stayed in the castle" Harry didn't have to turn around to know it was Rumpelstiltskin who was behind him. Rumpelstiltskin did a cruel thing when he shoved Harry down to the ground by hitting Harry's wound very hard. When Harry was on the ground Rumpelstiltskin also kicked Harry's wounded side that made Harry begging Rumpelstiltskin to stop. A panting Rumpelstiltskin stood over an unconscious Harry who was now losing a lot of blood. Rumpelstiltskin threw Harry over his shoulder and vanished.

The young woman whose name is Belle was startled when Rumpelstiltskin dragged an injured young man in to her cell. Belle was then ordered to clean and bandaged the young man's wound.

**-In Story Brooke-**

Emma was walking with a cup of hot chocolate when she found a necklace on the ground in the gutter. She opened it when she realized it was a locket. She saw that it said:

"To my beloved husband"

In the locked hospital room eyes were open to reveal emerald colored eyes

Unknown to anyone Henry's book started to glow and opened to a page that showed a picture of a mysterious black haired man whose eyes were the same color as emeralds.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I finally got done with the second chapter thank the goddess! Hope You liked the second chapter! Also there are some clues to who is locked in the hospital room and who they were in the Fairytale world! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Love**

**I do not own Harry Potter and Once upon a time! But I do own any oc's that appear in this story!**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin / Mister Gold x Belle x Harry Potter**

**Rating: T or M depends on the later chapters**

**Warning: There may be bad words, violence and (it's a surprise)!**

**Note: I dedicate this story to my friend Pup and her boyfriend J. Bonds**

**Okay now sit back read and review!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**-In the Fairytale world-**

The evil queen Regina was angry that her men did not bring her the raven-haired boy. She was not surprised that a mere child had out maneuvered her armed men. Regina knew that the boy was too powerful to be allowed to live. Regina looked down at a red and gold feather and said, "I will make sure that he will never discover who he truly is"

**-In Story Brooke-**

Regina was sipping away at a cup of tea in her office. She knew that the person in the locked hospital room had awoken from his slumber. Regina sighed as she put down her cup of tea that was now ice cold.

At the hospital a nurse discovered that the door to the locked hospital room was now opened and the occupant was gone. The nurse ran to find Doctor Whale and tell him that the occupant of the locked room was gone.

Everyone in town was now on high alert to find the missing patient. Unknown to anyone that the person they are looking for, would not be find by them.

Regina's blood ran cold when Doctor Whale called to tell her that the patient from the locked room was gone. She went to find the missing patient before he find's Mister Gold.

Mister Gold was about to close his shop when someone bumped in to him and the person fell to the ground. He turned to see a male teenager with long midnight colored hair lying unconscious on the ground. Mister Gold decided to bring the stranger in to his shop.

Henry opened his big book of Fairytales to see a picture of a long black haired man with emerald colored eye's that had some writing next to it which said:

"Call out my name when you truly need the power's that I control"

But Henry saw no name to call out. Henry decided to show Emma the new page that had appeared in his book.

Regina cursed when she couldn't find the missing patient that she was trying to find. Unknown to Regina the events that she was trying to avoid were unfolding before her that would rebirth the one person who she reared the most in both the Fairytale world and in Story Brooke.

**-In the Fairytale world-**

When Harry finally regained consciousness he notices that he was in a castle dungeon. Harry couldn't believe that he was back at Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Harry slowly got up to go to the door, which was locked. Sighing Harry knew that by trying to escape he broke Rumpelstiltskin's trust. Harry knew it would be along time before he had that trust again. Harry sat on the only wooden bench in the cell waiting for Rumpelstiltskin to show up and punish him.

In a fury of rage Rumpelstiltskin had left much of the castle in ruins, which Belle had to clean up. Rumpelstiltskin still couldn't believe that Harry tried to escape him.

After cleaning and repairing the castle Belle went to see how the young man who was in Rumpelstiltskin's dungeon was doing. Belle wondered what was important about the young man.

**-In Story Brooke-**

No one could find the missing patient who was now in the care of Mister Gold.

In Henry's book of fairytales under the picture of the black haired man a single word appeared which was:

'**Death'**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hoped you liked this chapter! See you next chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Love**

**I do not own Harry potter or Once upon a time!**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin / Mister Gold x Belle x Harry Potter**

**Rating: T or M depends on the later chapters**

**Warning: It's a surprise**

**Note: I dedicate this to my friend pup and her boyfriend bonds**

**Okay sit back read and enjoy!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**-In the Fairytale world-**

Harry was expecting to see Rumpelstiltskin not a young woman coming in to his cell. Harry looked at the young woman and said, "Who are you?" The young woman smiled and said, "My name is Belle. Now let's get you cleaned after I'll see how your wound is doing." Not letting Harry speak again belle got to work.

Rumpelstiltskin was spinning straw in to gold with an all-knowing smile on his face.

**-In Story Brooke-**

Henry was about to put his book of fairytales in his backpack but he decided to leave the book at home and he left to go to school.

Regina went in to Henry's room and for some reason opened the book of fairytales. She was startled to see a message that said:

"Once the curse is broken I will come for you"

She dropped the book in fear.

Emma Swan still couldn't believe that she was now the sheriff of story Brooke. She was now in charge of finding the missing patient. She was heading to the apartment that she was sharing with Mary Margaret.

Mister Gold was trying to break his mystery guest's fever. Mister Gold was startled when his unconscious guest muttered:

"My love"

A young woman who was locked away in a room under the hospital also muttered"

"**My beloved's find me"**

**-In the Fairytale world-**

After a few weeks Rumpelstiltskin finally called upon Harry. Harry couldn't help feeling like his nerves were on fire when he entered the grand dining room. Nervously Harry looked at Rumpelstiltskin, who was spinning straw in to gold, and said "You can't keep me locked up forever" Still spinning Rumpelstiltskin said "I will keep you locked up until I can trust that you won't try to escape again. Belle will escort you back to your cell." Belle led Harry back to his cell.

**-In Story Brooke-**

Everyone started to forget about the missing patient but Regina hadn't forgotten about the person who would come after her because of a crime that was committed by someone close to her. Regina hoped that she'll find that person who would finally remember everything about their pasted life and soul mate's after the curse was broken.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4! The next chapter will be posted February 14! Hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Love**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Once upon a time! But I do own any of the oc's that appear in this story!**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin / Mister Gold x Belle x Harry Potter**

**Rating: T or M depends on the later chapters **

**Warning: It's a surprise!**

**Note: This fanfic is dedicated to my friend who I call Pup and her boyfriend Bond**

**Okay sit back read and enjoy!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**-In the Fairytale world-**

Rumpelstiltskin Watched from a window as Belle and Harry danced together in the garden. Rumpelstiltskin could his cold heart start to warm at the sight of Harry and Belle. He didn't know why but when Harry and Belle are near him, he feels so alive. A feeling in Rumpelstiltskin was stirring but he couldn't name that feeling.

Still trying to regain Rumpelstiltskin's trust Harry did everything that he was told to do. Harry started to get to know Belle. Harry had found a friend and a crush in Belle. Harry wanted to tell belle about his feelings for her but Harry knew that Belle only had feelings for Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle had feeling for Rumpelstiltskin but now she was starting to have feelings for Harry as well. She didn't what to do about her feelings.

**-In Story Brooke-**

Everyone in Story Brooke were getting ready For Valentine's day while Mary Margaret, Ashley and Ruby planned to have a girl's night out on the town.

Mister Gold walked in to his shop after taking Moe French's flower delivery truck. Mister Gold went in to the backroom to check up on his guest who was still a sleep. Mister Gold realized that he had forgotten some very important papers at his house and he went to get them.

Emma Swan was drinking a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon when she got a call that a robbery had taken place. She quickly got up and headed to the address of where the robbery happened.

When Mister Gold got to his house he noticed that the front door was opened. He entered the house only to find Emma Swan. When Emma swan lefted Mister Gold noticed that a chipped teacup was missing.

**-In the Fairytale world-**

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help smiling down at a sleeping Belle and Harry. He wanted to tell Belle and Harry that he loved them but he knew that no one would love a beast like him. Rumpelstiltskin knew that he could never let go of Belle and Harry willingly again.

The next day found Harry and Belle dancing gleefully in the garden. Rumpelstiltskin was surprised when Belle took hold of his hand so that he could join in the dance with her and Harry. That day was full of joy and laughter but sadly it would be the last joyful day that they would be together.

**-In Story Brooke-**

Finally it was Valentine's Day in Story Brooke. Many were giving flowers, chocolates and card to their loved one's. Sadly there was one who had lost both of his sweethearts.

Ruby couldn't wait to spend that night with Mary Margaret and Ashley. Ruby hoped that someday she would find someone who would love her.

That night at the bar Ruby went off somewhere, Ashley was proposed to by her boyfriend Sean and Mary Margaret lefted the bar only to run in to David.

Emma swan realized who had robbed Mister Gold's house. She quickly went to find Mister Gold.

**-In the Fairytale world-**

Harry and belle were on their way back to the castle from the forest. Harry stopped when he heard voices and he told Belle to go hide but she stayed by his side. They saw black armored men escorting a black carriage. They saw a beautiful woman stepped out of the carriage but Harry could feel an evil aura coming from the woman who introduced herself as Regina. Belle and Regina were talking while Harry was walking behind them.

Harry was tending the gardens when he heard Rumpelstiltskin explode in anger at Belle who was told that true love's kiss could break any curse by Regina. Harry quickly ran in to the castle to see Rumpelstiltskin dragging Belle to the dungeon. Harry ran to find Regina and make things right. Sadly he ran in to a cloaked figure that erased everyone's memory of Harry and allow his or her men to attack Harry.

**-In Story Brooke-**

Emma found Mister gold and stopped him before he could beat Moe French to death while chanting "She's gone because of you"

In the backroom of Mister Gold's started to glow and the door opened to reveal the man from Henry's book. The wooden box with a Phoenix floated over to him.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! If this chapter looks a little it was because I decided to write it at the last moment. Still hope that you liked it! Can you guess who Harry is? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Love**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon A Time!**

**For my friend Pup and her boyfriend Bond**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**-In the Fairytale world-**

Snow White was riding in the dark forest when she saw a dark haired man with a leathery skeleton horse. As she Snow White got closer both the man and the horse disappeared in to thin air. Once Snow White got back to the castle she told her experience to Prince Charming whose face went pale white.

**-In Story Brooke-**

Henry was walking to the bus stop when he saw a dark haired man walk out of Mister Gold's shop. Henry ran to tell Emma about what he had just seen.

Emma was talking to Ruby when Henry came in yelling that he had just seen someone walking out of Mister Gold's shop. Emma ran out of the building leaving behind Ruby and Henry. When Emma got to Mister Gold's shop only to find no sign's of an intruder which Emma found a little weird.

**-In the Fairytale world-**

Snow White was in the royal library to find out what she had seen in the dark forest. Snow White was about to open another book when the Blue Fairy entered the library. Snow white smiled at the Blue Fairy and said "Is something wrong?" the Blue Fairy looked at Snow White and said "You saw the dark forest's memory of the Master of Death" that startled Snow White.

Prince Charming went in to the dark forest hoping to find whatever Snow White had seen. All of a sudden Prince Charming heard a horse but could not see anything.

**-In Story Brooke-**

Mother Superior was walking to the Hospital when she noticed a leathery skeleton like horse in front of her. The leathery skeleton like horse looked at her and vanished in to thin air.

Under the Hospital the dark haired man appeared in front of a locked room.

* * *

**Writer's block is a pain. –Firefox Vixen**


	8. Origin of the Master of Death and Nature

**Love**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Once A upon Time**

**For my friend Pup and her boyfriend Bond**

* * *

**Extra: Origin of the Master of Death (and Nature)**

* * *

A Prince of a long forgotten kingdom that once thrived on peace and harmony. Being the Prince that resided over Nature and Death, one can find life very lonely and hopeless.

One day the Prince tried to walk among the people only die by the hands of a so-called friend. When the Prince was reborn he was called the Master of Death. The Prince who only wanted to live among other people was betrayed and hated when he only wanted to be loved.

Over time the Prince forgot who he was and why he had the power of Rebirth. Before he wished to live among others now his wish is to die and never be reborn again.


End file.
